Raining Memories
by Rinii Morlock
Summary: Rated for later chappies! Many people try to avoid getting out in the winter rains. Some say that they do this simply because it’s just not their kind of weather while some say that it brings back bad memories… Memories... that aren’t meant to be br
1. Chappie ICHII

Raining Memories  
Rinii Morlock  
  
Bad Summary: Many people try to avoid getting out in the winter rains. They bundle themselves up by the fires in their houses, falling asleep and forgetting about the water coming down in torrents outside. Some say that they do this simply because it's just not their kind of weather while some say that it brings back bad memories... Memories... that aren't meant to be brought back to life...  
  
~*~*~DISCLAIMER: I dun own Witch Hunter Robin, nor do I own any grand knowledge of the series... I just saw a few episodes last night at a friend's house.. I didn't even see the first one yet.. BUT ANYWHO! I dun own it! GO AWAY AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I dun see you owning it either!~*~*~  
  
Raining Memories:: Chapter Numero Uno  
  
Once again, it was raining, just as it had been for most of that month. The cold wind that blew through the area didn't help much either. The weather forecasts had predicted that within the week, snow would fall, but there was yet a flake falling that could be seen. Even though the air was biting cold and wet, many people had to get on with their daily lives, buying groceries and necessities that they would need to use in the following days, heading to their jobs, running their children places.  
  
One place that you could be sure was never crowded during rainy days was the park. With the skies gray and dull, nobody went for walks or picnicked on the grassy hills. Large willows, oaks, pines, trees of all sorts lined the many paths that cut their way through the deserted grounds, but because it was winter, most of the trees has lost their bright green leaves and left behind seemingly dead branches. Most of the trees except, the pines and evergreens, which stayed alive even through the coldest weather.  
  
While I say that you could be sure the park was never crowded, I never said that it was completely empty, and with that in mind, we'll focus on who exactly decided to venture into the park on this freezing, wet day.  
  
A red-headed young woman in a dull black duster made her way down one particularly bleak path, a helmet tucked under one arm, and thin- rimmed, half-moon glasses adorning her pale face, drawing attention to her stunningly green eyes. Her hair was tied up, half and half on each side, with thin pieces of leather, and was slightly messy in the front, but still looking decent.  
  
She was mysterious, and even though her clothes were less- that-attention-grabbing, you couldn't help but double take when you saw her. It was something that made her stand out, almost unnoticeable, but still there. If you dared to look close enough you'd see that one of the main reasons was that her eyes held pain, sadness, loneliness, but also a burning fire, a bright flame that very few had.  
  
Her steps were steady and graceful, her eyes never leaving the path in front of her, her mystique not affected in the slightest by the weather. It seemed as if she was almost completely oblivious to the rainy world around her. The woman just kept walking at a steady pace, the water from the path barely touching the bottom hem of her black duster.  
  
On the other side of the park was a man with a similar look to him. He wore a large black trench coat over black slacks, a black shirt, and black combat boots. His shaggy black hair and unshaven face, along with his dark gray eyes gave off a cold feeling, the unexplainable chill down your spine as you looked at him. Even from a distance, his movements screamed 'stay away'. He carried nothing, not even an umbrella, nor a grocery bag or briefcase.  
  
The man walked just like the young woman, steady footfalls, the same speed as the other stranger's, eyes straightforward, never darting from place to place. He too looked immune to the wetness surrounding him.  
  
If one were to look further ahead of these two lonely people, they would notice that the two paths they were on crossed and joined mere minutes from where the two were, and they would realize that within minutes, as the paths, the people would meet and be forced to walk in an uncomfortable silence unless one were to speed up or slow down their steps, lest start up a conversation to fill the gaping hole the silence left.  
  
Not a minute later, one single, solitary snowflake fell, and then another, and another, until the dull, gray sky was filled with gentle, white, frozen droplets of water. At this, the young woman's emerald eyes left the path in front of her and turned to the sky, watching the snow quietly while the man's eyes stayed on the road in front of him. The woman, too content to pay attention where she was going, and the man, still closed to the world around him, ran right into each other as the two paths collided.  
  
The girl let out a startled gasp, and dropped her helmet, her glasses falling off. The man stayed silent and raised his gray eyes up to meet bright green ones. Seconds passed, as the two just looked into each other's eyes, the man too secluded to say anything, and the woman still startled.  
  
"I'm sorry," she girl said quietly in a soft voice, bending down to pick up her helmet. The man watched her as she did this, saying nothing.  
  
"I'm Robin, Robin Sena," the red headed woman said, holding out a delicate, pale hand for the man to shake.  
  
"Amon," the man replied, monotonously, taking one large, rough hand out of his trench coat pocket, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry again," the girl now known as Robin said once more, and set off, heading forward, now still mostly blacked out to everyone, but little bit more aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Robin Sena." Amon stood on the path for a few moments more before looking down at his feet where a pair of slim, half-moon glasses laid, the lenses a bit wet, but no damage really done. He reached down and picked them up with the hand still out of his pocket, raising them eye level to take a good look at them.  
  
"Robin Sena," he said once again, monotonously, putting the glasses in his pocket and continuing his walk, the red headed girl now out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See the sexy little button down there? YA! Click it! This is my FIRST story do I wanna know what you peoples think about it so I know if I should update or not.... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA 


	2. Chappie NI

Raining Memories  
  
Rinii Morlock  
  
~*~!!DiScLaImEr!! I OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN... *waits* nuttin happened!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAH!! I OWN INUYASHA AS WELL AS AZUMANGA DAIOH!! *sees lawyers behind computer* I mean.. uhh... I WISH I owned Witch Hunter Robin.. and all of those others.. uhhh.. yaaa.. *lawyers don't leave* Riiiight... *stands up and runs away* GET 'EM AWAAAAYY!!! ~*~  
  
Raining Memories:: Chapter Numero Dos  
  
'That man I ran into was quite strange,' Robin thought to herself as she leaned on her kitchen counter in the apartment she had called home as of last year. She had a package of tea held forgotten in one hand and a teapot in the other. Before her mind had wandered off to think about the man she ran into, it was going to assist her in the wonders of making a nice pot of warm green tea to make the snow day a bit more enjoyable. Robin replayed her run with Amon in her head once more, trying to find out why it was bugging her so much. "Well, he was very mysterious, but I wouldn't think I'd be so caught up on that," she said aloud, voicing her thoughts.  
  
She played the memory all the way to where she dropped her helmet and glasses-- her glasses! That was it! That man had her glasses because she forgot to pick them up with her helmet! That was what had her so hung up! "I'll just have to track him down then," Robin told herself and smiled. It wouldn't be THAT horrible seeing as how this man was quite handsome anyways.  
  
With her mind now cleared of the thoughts of this Amon guy, she pushed away from the counter and went about making her tea.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Amon sat in the local bar owned by a friend of his, staring blankly at the half-full ((AN: NoT HaLf empty!!!)) glass in his hand. . He tilted the glass a bit, making the ice in it clink. In the other hand, he held Robin's glasses, now dried off. Amon moved his gaze up to the rows and rows of drink bottles that had found their way onto the bar shelves, and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the bartender.  
  
"Those glasses, Amon. They're not yours, I'm assuming?" the bartender asked, wiping off the counter with an old rag. ((AN:(i REALLY need the name of that bartender guy! It's getting annoying to call him 'the bartender' because i KNOW his name is mentioned in the series!! help!! . ))  
  
"Your assumption is correct. I ran into a woman today and she dropped them."  
  
"Ah," THE BARTENDER ((AN: aaahhhhhh!!! NOOOO!!!)) said. "Did this woman by chance have the name of Robin?" he asked, his eyes focused on the counter he was watching.  
  
Amon was surprised that the man knew the owner of the glasses, but didn't let it show on his face. Nothing would break through his mask. "Yes. She did."  
  
The bartender ((AN: *cries* )) smiled to himself and looked up from the counter, throwing the rag over his shoulder. "Surprising that I would know this, yes?" He sighed. "She'll be looking for those by now I expect, Amon. You should return them, lest you want to be caught in one of her anger flares. She's a witch you know. Might be able to burn you to a crisp if she tried."  
  
Amon couldn't keep the shock from coming onto his face, although he kept his eyes at the shelf. 'A witch,' he thought. 'I knew there was something strange about her.' He looked out the window, wondering how he could have missed such an obvious point.  
  
The sky was still a dull gray color, the snow falling at the same rate it was earlier, only now it was sticking and quite a bit of snow was already piled on the sidewalks, streets, and buildings.  
  
"A witch. She controls fire I'm guessing?" Amon asked, the question directed towards the bartender.  
  
The man only nodded and went over to a stack of un-washed cups, picked them up, and walked into the back, putting them down in a large sink and starting to wash them.  
  
'A witch,' Amon thought. 'I haven't had to face a witch since...' his thoughts broke off there. A barrier he had put around a certain handful of memories shook but stayed firm. 'No. This is much different. I wont have to hunt this one unless it gets out of hand.' His large hand left the cool glass and went instinctively to the orbo gun hidden in his coat pocket.  
  
'I will not go back to being a hunter. This won't change anything. What happened in the past is gone and wont come back unless I allow it to. I have control over what happens in my life and it will stay that way.' Amon pulled a crumpled bill out of his coat pocket and set it next to his cup, taking one last drink and leaving.  
  
From the back of the bar, the bartender ((AN: -.- this sucks.)) heard the sound of the door shutting and smiled to himself while cleaning out a glass. "You can't hide from yourself forever, Amon. You know that deep inside, you want to go back to hunting. That is your true desire. Don't fight it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOOOO! OKIES! Chappie 3 coming on up! Sorry to keep all of ya waiting! I just couldn't get my 'dark and gothic' writing style back on and I know for sure that I didn't get it back on as much for this chappie! Sorries! ^_^ It was so fun to get reviews that asked questions n' stuff! Muchos gracias to all of ya who reviewed! Mmkaayyy... On To ThE NeXt OrDeR oF BuSiNeSs!!! I don't think that I said this on ch. 1, but this is an Alternate Universe (AU) story and yes, I'm pretty sure it will be a Robin/Amon story... I'm aiming to get the other characters wired into this as well though, so to all of you who like the Robin/Michael better, don't loose hope! There may still be a chance that they hook up! I REALLY wanna make in a Robin/Amon though because Amon is just hot... if he was a real person, id SO be his stalker. FOR FREE.. NO CHARGE AT ALL!!! AaNnDd.... UmMmM *looks over reviews* OH! I'm writing a fiction on this because.. well I really dunno why.. I just started to watch the episodes they play on Adult Swim last Tuesday so... I guess I just wanted to! Heheh.. But it was weird because I've watched Inuyasha for a long time... watched all of the reruns n' all, tried writing some ficcys on it, but never had the urge to continue them! ^_^' I'm sure I'll stick with this one though. LoL but either way... I hope that this answered most of your questions! Pocky to you guys who reviewed! NICE REVIEWS that is.. -.- EVEN THOUGH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM IS WELCOMED.. *skips away laughing maniacally* 


End file.
